


The Cold

by Rubyya



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya





	The Cold

Will shivered in the cold, wrapping his cloak tighter around him. Winter had come without warning during the night, stealing the warmth. What a nasty time for it to be cold, Will thought, right when we were so close to catching them. He and Halt had been following a band of thieves to find their hideout. It has been almost a week and Halt estimated that the hideout would be found soon. Of course, Will thought, that is if we don't freeze to death. Footsteps crunched behind him as Halt sat down by his side.   
“It's cold,” Will said.   
“What an acute statement,” Halt said, seemingly unfazed by the cold.   
Will had nothing to say to that so he stayed quite. The bandits seem to agree with them. They had a large bonfire going, sending off column after column of smoke. Will shivered again, trying to stop his teeth from chattering. Halt sighed. He opened his cloak up and wrapped it around Will, pulling him in. Will looked up in surprise.   
“It was just so you would stop that annoying noise you were making,” Halt said.   
Will smiled and leaned on Halt, warm for the first time that night.


End file.
